<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brunch with Donatella by SarahShalomDavid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635066">Brunch with Donatella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid'>SarahShalomDavid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emma Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda takes Emma with her for brunch with Donatella</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emma Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brunch with Donatella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from Thuy, Fic request from Tee.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miranda had dressed Emma in a pair of white leggings along with a white and gold Versace top which matched the gold gladiator style sandals that the child wore on her feet. The two-year-old girl's hair was held back from her face by a white headband but her curls were allowed to hang loose at the sides of her head.</p><p>"Anda!" Emma called out as she stretched her arms up towards the Editor-in-Chief, "Up pwease."</p><p>She loved to spend time with the little girl and she never grew tired of how much Emma wanted to be picked up and hugged by her. Miranda had only been dating Andrea for a couple of weeks but Emma had taken to her instantly and she had to her too. She never thought that she would have another child but she had taken Emma on with ease, as if the little girl had always been with them. She was looking forward to the day where both Andrea and Emma would move into the townhouse with her and the twins.</p><p>Miranda didn't hesitate to pick her up, swinging the child straight up onto her hip and hugging her close to her, speaking softly to her, "Hello Princess."</p><p>"Hungee." Emma replied to her with a pout.</p><p>"How about a small snack in the car? We are going to have lunch with Donatella today." Miranda explained with a smile.</p><p>"Hungee." The little girl repeated with a bigger pout.</p><p>Miranda chuckled and shook her head, "Soon." She said as she left the house with Emma, carrying her down the stairs of the town house and out to the car where Roy was waiting for them with the door being held open for them. Andrea was working on a freelance article that she had started the day before and both Cassidy and Caroline were at their friend's house for the day as it was the young girl's birthday party at a laser tag place.</p><p>When Miranda had safely strapped Emma into the car seat that she had arranged to be fitted for her, the woman got a small clear plastic pot out of her bag and took the lid off before passing Emma a piece of mango.</p><p>"Yum!" Emma said with a grin before she took a large bite out of it quite happily.</p><p>The pot that Miranda had in her bag had a small selection of fruit pieces ready for the child, it was a mix so that if she got hungry at any point then she would have something to eat.</p><p>It didn't take them long to get to the restaurant where they were scheduled to be meeting Donatella for Saturday brunch. Originally it had been planned for just the two women but Miranda had decided recently that she would take Emma with her to meet the woman. When Donatella was told of the change she was rather excited to meet the little one that had captured Miranda's heart so quickly. She had already seen a couple of photos that Miranda had sent to her previously and she had even seen her on a video call with her god daughters. The girls had been on the phone with her until Emma decided to take the phone and play with it. It made for an amusing show for Donatella and even her own daughter was laughing at the sight of the child running off with the phone whilst the two elder children attempted to chase her for it.</p><p>When they arrived at the restaurant, Miranda undid the buckles on the child's safety seat but as soon as she started to undo the buckles the little girl tried to strain to reach out to her. Miranda smiled brightly at the child, "Calm down, you'll be free soon, I promise you." She said softly and soon as she was finished with the buckles and Emma launched herself forward into her arms.</p><p>Catching the child with ease, Miranda wrapped her arms around her and hugged her closely, "Are you ready for your brunch?"</p><p>Emma nodded, "Bunch." She said having only learned the word that morning.</p><p>"Buh-ruh-uhn-ch." Miranda replied, stretching out the word to make it a little easier to say.</p><p>"Buh-rutch." Little Emma tried before grinning, quite proud of herself.</p><p>"Bruh-unch." The woman tried again.</p><p>"Bunch," the dark-haired little girl tried again with a smile, "Ella bunch."</p><p>Miranda smiled brightly before kissing the top of her head lovingly, "Close enough, Princess." She said before she got out of the door of the car that Roy was holding open for them again.</p><p>She adjusted the child on her hip and swooped into the restaurant with her usual powerful air. The moment that she entered the restaurant, she was shown to her table where Donatella was already waiting for them to arrive.</p><p>"Buongiorno, Darling." Donatella greeted Miranda as she stood up, leaning in to kiss each of the woman's cheeks before leaning back and smiling.</p><p>Emma was watching the eccentric Italian woman with wide eyes.</p><p>"Buongiorno, little one." She greeted the child, reaching out to stroke the girl's cheek, "Oh, you are so adorable."</p><p>"I door bell." Emma said with a grin as she looked at Miranda.</p><p>"Oh that is precious." Donatella replied with a smile</p><p>"Ella bunch now?" Emma questioned putting her hand out to the food that a waiter walked passed carrying.</p><p>"I think someone is hungry" The blonde woman commented.</p><p>Miranda chuckled, "She has just had a pot of fruit, she is always hungry, aren't you Princess?"</p><p>"Hungee," Emma repeated, "Hungee, door bell."</p><p>Once they were seated at the table with Emma in Miranda's lap instead of in the child's high chair that the restaurant had provided, the server came over and took their orders.</p><p>"I love her outfit, Darling." Donatella pointed out with a grin, clearly loving the fact that the child was wearing the clothing that she had sent over for her especially for brunch.</p><p>"Yes, it looks rather adorable on her," Miranda admitted with a smile, "I do wish that you had sent a colour other than white, however as I think you've forgotten how messy children can get."</p><p>"Maybe I need to have my god daughters over more often to remind me of the fact?" Donatella Versace suggested, speaking about her home in the city, "All three of them of course." She added as she looked over at the child who was drinking from her sippy cup.</p><p>Miranda smiled at the reference to a third godchild and nodded, "I am sure that they would love that."</p><p>Brunch went well, although, just as Miranda had predicted, Emma did end up in rather a mess with food on her previously pristine white clothing. When it came to dessert, the two women had opted for coffees whilst Donatella insisted that the child had a scoop of gelato for dessert.</p><p>Over the time that they spent having brunch, Emma had become much more relaxed and Donatella had managed to convince her to migrate over to her own lap instead.</p><p>Emma was happily eating her ice-cream scoop when the coffees were bought over for the two women, "Careful, little one, it's hot." Donatella told Emma and pointed to the coffee.</p><p>"Hot!" She repeated, pointing at the hot cup of drink, "Burn. Hot."</p><p>"Yes, if you touch it then it will burn you." Miranda agreed.</p><p>"Ella no burn," Emma said when Donatella reached out to take the drink from the table, "No touch Ella, burn!"</p><p>Donatella had been hoping to have her coffee hot but now she wasn't allowed to touch it because the child feared it would burn her.</p><p>"I foof." Emma stated simply, confusing the Italian woman, that was until she leaned forward and 'foof'ed the drink.</p><p>Emma blew the drink.</p><p>Blowing the steam away from the white cup.</p><p>Spraying chocolate gelato over the white table cloth and into the freshly made coffee.</p><p>"Emma!" Miranda gasped.</p><p>The little girl froze and started to cry, "I foof, Ella no burn, I foof."</p><p>"Oh, little one," Donatella said softly, tugging the child a little closer to her, "It is okay... see? You 'foof' my drink and now I am safe to drink it without burning myself." Donatella picked up the drink and took a sip, "See? You kept me safe, thank you."</p><p>Emma sniffled, "No burn?"</p><p>"No burns." Donatella promised as she took another sip..</p><p>A waitress who had seen it found herself shocked at the fact that the woman had drunk the drink but also found herself smiling at how utterly adorable it was.</p><p>Miranda smiled and shook her head at the sight, as it didn't seem to bother Donatella at all that the little girl had pretty much spat all over the coffee that she was now drinking. She wasn't sure if most people would believe her if she told them what had happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>